


Sorrows Of Sparrow

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, Swan Kingdom, The Estralony Cycle, original poetry
Genre: Bird, Drama, Fantasy, Fiction, Other, Poetry, Sad, faerytale, fairytale, poem, sparrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrows Of Sparrow

Beautiful bird

Caged bird

Longing bird

 

Song of sorrow

Eerie, melodic, hollow

 

Perched a top razor wire

Fluttering your wings

 

You sing and you sing

But no one hears

No one hears

 

You're voice is a droplet of water plunking

Amidst the crash of a waterfall


End file.
